1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a respirator to allow a user to inspire filtered outside air.
2. Background
The problem in the art to which this invention apertains is the need for a respirator that can be easily disassembled, having an outer housing member and an inner housing member which sandwich therebetween, in assembly a filter and valve assembly and which functions to allow the user to inspire purified and filtered outside air.